


Karasuno Apartments

by GordandV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, Illness and Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain's duty is never done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Gord decided to bully V into posting her Haikyuu! fanfiction. (V is only going along with it to prove she can write something other than Naruto fanfiction. And because Gord would have posted it anyways.)

It’s Thursday night when Daichi’s phone goes off. Already half-asleep and looking forward to the long weekend ahead, the intramural volleyball captain looks at the caller ID and frowns slightly.

“Bokuto?” he asks, “What’s up?”

“Hey, Cap.”

Daichi frowns at the nickname.

“You’re not going home for break, are you?”

Daichi shakes his head. “No, not this time. Why?”

“I was hoping for a favor?”

Daichi bites his lip: there are three people he swore off favors for, and Bokuto tied for first along with Oikawa and Kuroo. “Depends. What’s the favor, Bokuto?”

“Could you watch Suga?”

“Watch… Suga?”

“Yea.” Bokuto pauses. “Suga was supposed to tutor Hinata and Kageyama for their Lit class, but he never showed up at their suite.”

“Can’t Tsukki just tutor them?” Daichi wonders. “They live together!”

Bokuto snorts. “You really think Tsukki would willingly spend time with those two nutjobs? Nah.”

“Point taken, but back to Suga.”

“Anyways, Hinata went to Suga’s dorm room to look for him and found him passed out on the floor.”

“What!” Daichi stands up so suddenly he nearly knocks his desk chair over.

“Calm down, Suga’s fine,” Bokuto says. “One of the other RA’s took him to the nurse’s. He just has some nasty virus and probably got dizzy after taking a shower since his hair was still wet when Hinata found him. He’s fine to go back to the dorm, but the nurse wants someone to check on him every few hours to make sure he doesn’t expire. And, well, everyone’s going home, so…”

“I’ll watch him,” Daichi replies automatically. “He can spend the weekend here: Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka already went home.”

“Great. I’ll drop him off then.”

Daichi blinks. “You’re with him now?”

“Yea, I ran into Hinata when he was heading over to the nurse’s to check on Suga. I gave him a ride since it’s snowing and he was all teary. You’ll meet us out back?”

“Sure.”

“See you in twenty.”

Dressed in only his warmup pants and a t-shirt, Daichi shivers as he stands outside Haikyuu University’s Karasuno Apartments. Snow continues to fall steadily from the darkened sky, and he smiles faintly when a car pulls up to one of the backdoors. Bokuto steps out from the driver’s side and then opens up the backdoor where Suga is laying with his head in Hinata’s lap. The freshman looks exhausted and upset, and Daichi leans in in order to shake Suga’s shoulder.

“Hey, Hinata,” Daichi greets softly while Suga moans and weakly swaps at him with a gloved hand. “How are you?”

Hinata merely shakes his head. He sniffles. “Suga’s sick and I’m going to fail my final!”

“No you won’t,” Daichi says. “Finals aren’t for weeks, and I’m sure Suga will make up for missing this tutoring session once he’s better.”

Hinata rubs at his eyes.

“Bokuto’s going to take you back to your dorm,” Daichi says quietly. He ruffles Hinata’s hair. “Take a shower and go to bed. I expect all my volleyball players to be well-rested after break.”

Suga is soon gathered up in Daichi’s arms. Daichi heads to the backdoor and looks over his shoulder to Bokuto.

“Make sure Hinata gets back to Kageyama,” he mouths, and Bokuto offers a brief salute before getting back into his car.

Suga doesn’t so much as stir while Daichi heads up to his apartment. The captain smiles faintly when he realizes that whichever RA had taken Suga to the nurse had done so with the utmost care: aside from being bundled head to toe, a pale blue scarf is wrapped about Suga’s neck and a matching set of earmuffs covers his head.

Daichi does his best to be gentle when he deposits Suga on the living room couch. He stands back up and stretches before heading to the table and picking up the supplies he had gathered while waiting for Bokuto.

“Suga, you awake?” Daichi whispers. “It’s Daichi.”

Suga opens one brown eye and sighs. Despite being pale, two fever spots paint his cheeks with color. Daichi rubs his hands together to warm them before pressing his palm against Suga’s forehead. He winces and then picks up a glass of water and two pills he had set on the dented coffee table.

“I’ll let you go back to sleep,” he promises, “But water and medicine first.”

Suga takes the pills and then finishes the glass of water without protest. He rolls over to face the back of the couch. Daichi drapes a thick black blanket over him and then pulls off Suga’s earmuffs. Suga pulls the blanket over his head. Daichi returns to his room to grab his tablet and then sits down on the worn loveseat. He glances at Suga with a faint smile before popping in his earbuds. He briefly looks at his phone to find a text from Bokuto.

_Hinata back at suite._

Daichi sends a reply. _Thanks._

_Make sure you don’t catch w.e. suga has. Nurse said it’s been going around. Epidemic._

_No promises._

_Will you cancel practice if you get sick?_

_NO._

Daichi shakes his head with an eye roll. Sure, if he got sick he couldn’t participate in practice, but that didn’t mean there _wouldn’t_ be practice. He knows his limits, unlike some other people who try to play even when they have bronchitis. (Daichi still doesn’t know how Nishinoya managed to be that dimwitted.)

Daichi falls asleep on the loveseat after catching up on his television shows. He’s too tired to even make it to his bed, and he wakes up the following morning to find Suga in the exact same place he had left him the previous night, although Daichi can’t tell if Suga is better or worse. The setter had discarded his scarf and most of his layers sometime during the night, although Suga is currently wrapped up in his borrowed blankets, apparently desperate for warmth despite the sweat trickling down his face and plastering his hair to his forehead. Daichi refills Suga’s glass of water and gently shakes his shoulder until Suga drags his eyes open.

“Dai-… Daichi?” Suga sounds confused. “What are you doing in my room?”

He accepts the captain’s help sitting up and then downs the water. He shivers and pulls the blankets closer about his shoulders. He looks around the familiar apartment, bewildered.

“You don’t remember yesterday night?” Daichi asks with sympathy while Suga’s teeth begin to chatter. “Hinata or Bokuto?”

Suga shakes his head and then pauses. “Wait… Bokuto… Drove me somewhere?”

Daichi nods with a smile. “You fainted in your room. Poor Hinata found you.”

Suga looks hurt. He closes his eyes. “Oh, no, Hinata, I was supposed to tutor him and Kageyama… Oh, he must be so upset!”

“Hinata’s fine,” Daichi calms. “You went to the nurse’s. She said you were fine to go back to your room if someone could watch you, but everyone’s gone home for the weekend. Bokuto asked if I could keep an eye on you, so he drove you over here.”

Suga opens his eyes and raises a hand to push his sweaty bangs away from his eyes. “You weren’t going home, were you?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.” Suga sighs happily. He smiles. “Good.”

Daichi’s chest suddenly feels warm. He presses his palm against Suga’s forehead. “It looks like your fever went down. The nurse said you had a virus.”

Suga grimaces. “I’m _freezing_.”

“Want to take a shower?” Daichi offers. “It looks like you sweat most of it out. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

Suga nods. “Thank you, Daichi.”

Daichi shakes his head. He helps Suga to his feet, who sways dangerously. “I know you do this all the time for your freshmen. It’s no wonder you’re RA Suga, Dorm Mom.”

Suga snorts quietly. He and Daichi slowly begin to head to the nearest bathroom. “They’re freshmen, most of them have never had to deal with being sick without their parents. Being there for them in their time of need is the least I can do.”

“You’re an angel,” Daichi says. He sits Suga on the closed toilet, rearranges the setter’s blankets, and then turns on the shower. “Stay here while the water warms up, I’ll get you a change of clothes and then we can do breakfast.”

Suga massages his eyes with one hand. “The others aren’t here?” he asks once Daichi has returned with a spare towel patterned with tiny crows and an armful of clothes which look suspiciously like Asahi’s clothes rather than the captain’s.

“They went home,” Daichi replies while he adjusts the shower. He clears his throat once steam begins to rise above the black and orange curtain. “I’ll just wait outside,” he says awkwardly. “Don’t… don’t lock the door.”

Suga raises an eyebrow at him.

“Everyone thinks you passed out after you took a shower last night,” Daichi explains. “I don’t want it happening again.”

“Oh.”

Daichi plants himself outside the door. He sits down and rests his arms on his knees. He bows his head and forces himself to think about something other than the fact that on the other side of the (unlocked) door Suga is taking a shower, and he’s definitely going to be naked and-… Daichi goes over volleyball formations in his head until the water stops. He waits patiently for Suga to come out, but he doesn’t. Daichi gets up and knocks on the door.

“Suga?” he calls. “Are you alright? Suga?” No answer. “Koushi Sugawara?” Using his full name would usually elicit some type of response, but there’s no reply. Daichi covers his eyes with his hand and then knocks one last time before opening the door. A wall of hot steamy air meets him, and he shuffles in. “Suga, are you alright? I didn’t hear you answer.”

Daichi drops his hand and inwardly sighs: Suga is resting against the tub, fully dressed, but apparently fast asleep. He’s already rewrapped in his blankets with the hood of one of Asahi’s spare grey sweatshirts pulled up, apparently content to take a nap in the bathroom.

“Suga?” Daichi presses. “It’s time for breakfast. I want you to have something.”

Suga opens one eye once Daichi’s shaking wakes him up. He attempts to get, up but both knees threaten to give out: whatever strength he had gotten back from sleeping for ten straight hours was used in the shower. Daichi simply piggybacks him back to the couch, and Suga blinks sleepily at a bowl of dried cereal that the dark haired young man offers him alongside a glass of juice.

“I know you like cinnamon,” Daichi tries while Suga picks up a few squares before setting them back in the bowl.

“No, Daichi, I’m sorry,” Suga apologizes while his shivers begin again. “I’m too nauseous. All I want to do is sleep.”

“You can sleep,” Daichi says in a quieter tone. “Just take a few sips of juice. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.” Because Daichi has had more than enough experience from high school and college players not drinking enough.

Suga drinks and then curls up on the couch. Both eyes begin to flutter. “I’m sorry, Daichi.”

“For what?”

“I’m bothering you.”

Daichi laughs. He plops onto the loveseat with Suga’s untouched bowl of cereal and begins to eat with his fingers. “You’re not bothering me. I didn’t have anything planned for break except maybe try to get ahead in some work and study. You’re actually a nice distraction.”

Suga offers the barest of laughs.

True to his word, Daichi has little to do. He finishes breakfast, does a load of laundry (including Suga’s old clothes), studies, plans out dinner, and is debating a trip downstairs to the gym when someone knocks at his door. A quick check tells him it’s almost four in the afternoon, and Daichi makes sure Suga is still sleeping before unlocking the deadbolt.

“Kageyama?” Daichi probably looks just as surprised as he sounds. “Hinata? Who let you in?”

Kageyama continues to stare at the floor. “Oikawa,” he mutters.

“Oh.” Oikawa does live just down the hall, and Daichi knows that Kageyama and the other volleyball player have history. He thought they used to be friends, but between Kageyama’s coldness and Oikawa’s inflated ego, he’s not surprised there’s tension. “What’s wrong with Hinata?” Daichi asks. He smirks. “He should have had my ear talked off already.”

Hinata is piggybacked on Kageyama, cheek pressed against the other freshman’s shoulder, bundled in a black hat and violently orange scarf. Kageyama does his best to shift Hinata higher up on his back, and only then does Daichi notice the large exercise bag strap slung across Kageyama’s chest. And the fact that Hinata is apparently asleep.

“I think he’s sick,” Kageyama says with a surprising amount of concern; Daichi would even go so far as to say Kageyama sounds extremely worried.

“Why didn’t you ask an RA to take him to the nurse?” Daichi says while he steps back and makes a motion to welcome them inside.

“Some douche on the third floor flooded the bathroom,” Kageyama replies. “All the RAs were running around trying to call maintenance.”

“Ah.” Daichi inwardly rolls his eyes; he remembers the chaos of freshmen dorms. He has no idea how Suga stands it. “You can put Hinata on the loveseat. He probably caught whatever Suga has.”

Kageyama does his best to be gentle with Hinata, but he still winds up dumping him on the cushions. Daichi hurriedly intervenes before the setter can do anything worse while Hinata moans and swats at Daichi. Daichi grabs one of Noya’s spare blankets that he keeps on the back of the loveseat for Friday night movies and forts (because, hell, if four mostly grown men want to build a pillow fort and watch Pokémon and eat cereal in their underwear while the rest of HU go out and get plastered, then they will) and then holds it above Hinata threateningly.

“Shoes and anything damp off,” he says. He looks at Kageyama. “You, too.”

A pile of wet clothes soon sits in a pile. Kageyama sits down in a large stuffed chair and wraps himself up in a blanket while Daichi holds up his bottle of aspirin and chews his lip: how many is he supposed to give Hinata? He doesn’t want to accidentally poison the freshman, but he certainly wouldn’t trust anything that could come out of Hinata’s mouth about the right dosage.

“Give him one.”

Daichi looks over his shoulder to see Suga sitting up and resting against the arm of the couch.

“One,” Suga repeats. “That should be enough.”

“Right.”

Hinata’s just so damn short, and Nishinoya is downright tiny compared to the rest of the team. Daichi swears that Noya lives off child aspirin when he needs to take something, and he wishes he had paid more attention to what the libero takes and how much.

“Feeling better?” Daichi asks Suga once Hinata is properly medicated and hydrated.

Suga shrugs and closes his eyes miserably. “I think part of me got better but other parts got worse.”

Daichi winces with a smile. “You sound horrible.”

“Thanks.”

Suga offers the barest of waves to Kageyama before burrowing back into his blankets.

“How does curry sound for tonight?” Daichi asks while he sets about making tea.

“Curry?” Kageyama sounds confused.

“For dinner,” Daichi clarifies. “You and Hinata are staying over, right? I don’t think you should go to the dining hall, the snow’s only supposed to get worse. I’m surprised you managed to carry him all the way here.”

Kageyama mutters under his breath. Suga smiles when Daichi comes back into the living room with tea.

“That sounds great,” the setter says. “I think I’m actually hungry.”

“Good.”

Kageyama fiddles with his blanket. He suddenly looks guilty when Daichi hands him a mug of tea. “I didn’t mean to… impose. I didn’t know what to do with Hinata.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi says. “I like spending time with my team. Plus, I used to dorm where you and Hinata are: I know the heat is either going full blast or not going at all. We’ll just have a quiet weekend here.”

Daichi turns on the television to some cartoons (because nature shows are off-limits to Asahi since he gets nauseous at the sight of blood or weepy when an animal dies, and Tanaka and Noya usually find gory horror movies to further terrify their gentle giant) once Hinata wakes up just to give everyone something to do while he cooks. The orange-haired freshman looks sick and miserable, but he perks slightly when Suga pats a spot beside himself. Kageyama reluctantly joins the pair on the couch while Daichi dons his floral pink apron: it was supposed to have been a gag house-warming gift from Tanaka when he and Noya had bet Daichi wouldn’t wear it, but, hey, Daichi needed something to cover his clothes, and he had seen weirder stuff at Karasuno Apartments. One guy wearing a pink apron didn’t even seem remotely unusual considering all the other antics going on at HU.

“Easy there,” Daichi says while he watches Suga sprinkle his rice and curry with more and more pepper flakes. “You trying to set your tongue on fire?”

Suga shakes his head. “Make my nose run.”

Hinata merely moves his small portion around on his plate. He clearly isn’t hungry, and even Kageyama doesn’t have more than a few mouthfuls. It’s a quiet dinner, and Daichi gathers up the plates when everyone seems done. Suga looks ready for another stretch of sleep, and Hinata returns to the loveseat, looking chilled and sweaty. Suga offers a few words of comfort to the freshman.

Kageyama goes over to his duffle bag and begins pulling out bundles of clothes. He hunches over something and Suga finishes blowing his nose with a grin.

“There’s no need to be shy,” he croaks. “Every other person here has a stuffed animal they still sleep with.”

Daichi nods from the kitchen. “I know for a fact that Bokuto sleeps with a stuffed owl. And do you know how many times Oikawa has come over in footie pajamas? He only tries to look cool in front of other people.”

The night quickly winds down with the television on low. Everyone showers, and Kageyama is the last to do so.

“Kageyama?” Daichi turns his head while Suga dozes against his shoulder. “Kageyama, you alright?” The volleyball captain gets up and settles Suga against the couch arm before jogging over to the bathroom. He knocks. “Kageyama?” Already knowing what has happened, Daichi opens the door and steps in.

Kageyama is half-dressed, slumped over his clothes and damp towel. He’s already coming to and looks bewildered while Daichi helps him pull on a sweatshirt over his bare torso. He doesn’t protest when Daichi leans over him and picks him up.

“Come on,” Daichi says softly. “You can lie down in Asahi’s room for a while.”

It takes Kageyama a few moments to find his tongue. “Is Asahi alright with this?”

Daichi pulls back the covers with one hand before setting the setter down. He rolls his eyes. “Do _you_ think he would be?”

Suga looks concerned when Daichi returns to the kitchen. His expression is enough to prompt Daichi into explaining while the captain retrieves a glass of water.

“Kageyama caught whatever you and Hinata have, but decided to take after you, Suga, and pass out in the bathroom.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s fine, I put him in Asahi’s room.”

“We’re a fine lot,” Suga muses with a slight cough.

“Tell me about it,” Daichi replies with a grumble. “I better not catch what you guys have.”

 

Daichi heads into the living room the following morning and pauses. He fumbles for his phone and hurriedly takes a picture with a grin before heading over to the couch where Suga has spent the past day and a half.

“You’d better not send that to anyone,” Suga whispers hoarsely, although he’s smiling.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Daichi replies with a smirk while he hurriedly closes his phone. “I thought I left Kageyama in Asahi’s room last night?”

“You did,” Suga assures. He sits up and pulls his blankets around his shoulders. “But Kageyama was muttering something about not being able to sleep alone. I don’t know if he was taking about himself or Hinata.”

Kageyama is spread on the floor by the loveseat, cocooned in blankets, dead asleep. One hand is poking out, and Hintata, from the couch above him, lies with one of his own hands draped over the edge. Their fingers are just brushing, and Daichi has the sneaking suspicion that at some point last night they were holding hands.

“Don’t tease them,” Suga warns in his most motherly voice. “They don’t feel good.”

“I won’t,” Daichi says. “Feeling better today?”

Suga nods. “I don’t feel chilled anymore, but I’m sore.”

Daichi ruffles the setter’s hair. “Feeling like eating anything?”

Suga thinks and then nods. “Actually, I do.”

“We’ll let those two sleep a while longer. I bet Hinata is going to want a shower.” Daichi shakes his head. “We’re going to use the buddy system for showers from now on.”

“Yes, captain.” Suga salutes.

Breakfast is subdued: while Suga has regained his appetite and Hinata is willing to pick through his food, Kageyama is a sweaty, shivering mess.

“You look horrible,” Hinata remarks while Daichi stands over the loveseat, pressing his hand against Kageyama’s forehead with a frown; the freshman is breathing hard, possibly on the verge on tears, and burning up.

“Guess who’s getting the setter’s award for catching this the worst,” Daichi says while he soaks a clean washcloth in cold water in the kitchen sink.

“Suga?” Hinata asks.

“No, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eyes fly open when Daichi blots at his face and neck; he’s not too far gone that the shock of cold water on his overheated skin won’t wake him up, and he lets out a string of swear words so filthy Hinata’s mouth actually falls open and Suga drops his spoon in shock. Daichi doesn’t so much as flinch; he forces Kageyama’s head back against his pillow while Suga clears his throat.

“Hinata, finish your cereal.”

“Did you hear what he just said?!” Hinata says in total shock and awe.

“Yes, I did.” Suga sounds matter of fact. “I’m not deaf. He didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, no, he meant it,” Daichi mutters. He looks over his shoulder with a smile. “Don’t hold it against him, Hinata, he doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s feverish.”

“I don’t say those kind of things when I’m sick,” Hinata says with a pout.

 

“Honey, I’m ho-”

“If you raise your voice any higher, I will personally see to it that Kenma gets a video copy of you and Nishinoya from that one frat party last year,” Daichi hisses while he holds his hand over Tanaka’s big mouth. “And I will make sure he spreads it all over HU’s webpage where Kiyoko can see it.”

“That was one time!” Nishinoya protests while he steps into the apartment, dragging a suitcase behind himself. “Who got your spandex in a bunch?”

“I wasn’t alone this weekend,” Daichi whispers. He glances into the apartment. “Keep your voices down and you can come in.”

“Oh, did Daichi have a lady friend over?” Tanaka whispers while he cranes his neck in an attempt to find said lady friend. “You get lonely during the snowstorm? Cuddle up under some blankets and drink some hot coco and-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Tanaka,” Daichi threatens. “Oh, and Asahi, Kageyama is in your room. I wouldn’t go in there right now, I just got him to calm down and fall asleep.”

Asahi seems puzzled, but he nods.

“Wait, what?” Nishinoya pulls off his snow-covered hat and shakes it over their doormat. “Why is Kageyama here? And in Asahi’s room?”

“I’ll explain later,” Daichi says, “Just _please_ , keep your voices down.”

It takes a few minutes for the other suitemates to drag their belongings in. They dump their boots and wet clothes by the door before heading into the living room and picking up discarded (and disinfected) blankets.

“Whoa, so Kageyama was hallucinating?” Nishinoya asks while Daichi explains why the apartment has so many extra guests.

Daichi nods. “Totally delirious. He got really upset, I’m still not sure why. But we managed to calm him down a little while ago, he should be sleeping now. I’m sorry I didn’t call and ask about your room, Asahi, but I thought it’d be alright.”

Asahi waves his hands. “It’s fine! I hope he feels better soon.”

“Hinata and Suga are in my room,” Daichi continues. “I think Suga burrowed under my bed or something, so he’s in the apartment somewhere. He was feeling better but he almost fell asleep at my desk. He just sort of curled up on the floor and decided to take a nap once Kageyama was good.”

The trio nod in sympathy.

“I can sleep in here,” Asahi offers with a smile. “I don’t mind if Kageyama stays in my room.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka are quick to agree.

“Someone can have my room,” Tanaka offers. “It’ll be like a big ol’ sleepover.”

“Remember the time I slept in the closest?” Nishinoya says with a laugh. “Someone else can have my bed.”

“You’re all back early,” Daichi suddenly notes. “We still have another day of break.”

“Storm’s supposed to come tonight,” Tanaka explains. “We thought we’d get back before it hit and we got stranded. A bunch of other people are doing the same. I think everyone in Oikawa’s apartment is back already.”

“Ah.”

 

Getting the three foreigners out of Karasuno Apartments and back to their dorm proves to be entertaining. While Suga insists he’s feeling well enough to walk back, Daichi is afraid he’ll pass out or slip and fall. Kageyama is definitely too unsteady on his feet to brave the icy outside world, and even Hinata doesn’t seem to be altogether enough to make the snowy trek back.

“Coming through!” Nishinoya shouts to the empty mostly shoveled sidewalks while Suga smiles against the back of Daichi’s neck. “Volleyball royalty coming through!”

Kageyama looks murderous from where he’s piggybacking on Asahi, who seems to be enjoying their walk.

“Coming through!” Tanaka yells, and Suga reaches a hand out when Tanaka, with Hinata on his back, dashes past him and Daichi.

“Don’t drop him!” Daichi roars. “Tanaka, it’s icy out! Don’t run!”

“Yes, sir!” Tanaka skids to a halt. “How was that, Hinata? Better than what Noya could do, right?”

Hinata merely smiles. He looks exhausted.

“If I was taller I would have carried you,” Nishinoya says once he catches up. “But Daichi thinks I might have dropped you.”

“Because you would have,” Daichi insists. “You’re a great libero, Nishinoya, but you’re the shortest member on our team.”

The group parades back into the dorm with more than a few amused looks directed their way. Suga slides off Daichi’s back once he’s inside to speak with one of the RAs while Kageyama and Hinata are carried upstairs.

“You’ll make sure they’re alright to go to class tomorrow, won’t you?” Daichi asks Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who are curled on their suite’s couch under a single blanket, watching television.

“Yea, sure.” Yamaguchi actually gets up from the couch to peak into his teammates’ shared room where Hinata and Kageyama are changing and getting into pajamas.

Hinata’s actually too short and too tired to leap into his raised bed once he’s dressed (a favorite pastime of his). After a third failed attempt, Asahi hovers anxiously behind him before just picking him up and putting him on the bed.

“You’re sure they’re alright?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Hinata should be on the road to recovery,” Daichi explains, “But Kageyama might still be a bit out of it. Please keep an eye on him and make sure each of them have a buddy if they go to take a shower, we’ve had some issues with them passing out.”

He and Tsukki share a glance; Daichi knows that while Tsukishima will never say it out loud, he’ll be damned if he’ll let either of his knuckleheads go to the bathroom alone or let them go to class if they’re still too sick.

“Yea,” is all Tsukki says.

“We should leave,” Daichi says. “Thanks.”


End file.
